Hell Biker (Painkiller game series)
'''Hell Bikers '''are enemies appearing in Painkiller and Painkiller: Overdose. Various outlaws and violent criminals, these damned thugs are given rare privilege to use firearms and other tools while fighting for Lucifer. Hell Bikers are some of the most common enemies in game. They appear in several locations with different appearances and attacks. Chaingunners The Chaingunner is the first Biker that is encountered chronologically. (They appear in the Nightmare and Trauma difficulty exclusive level Prison). They are fat, bruised and heavily tattooed thugs, wearing stereotypical biker clothing - leather vest and pants, studded armbands and biker helmet with goggles, which hide most of their face. As their name suggests, these enemies aim their heavy chainguns at player and let loose hail of bullets while chaotically shaking their heads. However, due to the long windup time, its easy to stake them to the wall and get them out of the way before they tear player to shreds. They also appear in Painkiller Overdose, in the Riot level. Standards Standards are the ones player will encounter most through the game. They look exactly like the Chaingunners, but they wield more compact Tommy Guns instead of massive chainguns. They run around and shoot at their targets with it, aiming downwards and making their way up. They first appear in the Prison, then in City on Water. They have a second attack where they bull-charge player. Although this doesn't sound dangerous, in an area with insta-kill water (City on Water) they can easily knock player into the water and kill him/her instantly. They, oddly, tend to die right after performing this attack. They're also dreadfully easy to cause infights with, as often they miss and hit their comrades. This provokes large Biker shootouts that player can use to his/her advantage. Dock Bikers This version of Biker appears in the Dock level. They are dressed as dockworkers or simple vandals rather than actual bikers. These thugs look pretty mutilated and beaten, which is evident by blood and bruises on their bodies, as well as gouged out eyes. They tend to stand on far-away locations and shoot at their targets with nailguns in volleys of four. Surprisingly, their nailguns cause more damage than firearms other Bikers use. If player gets near them, they'll smash them with their crowbar. Drunks This version appears late in the Dock level. Probably the most humorous enemy in game, they rush at player and belch poisonous fluid and fumes at them, just before taking a gulp from their beloved alcohol bottles. Their other attack is bottle smash. These love to swarm players, and they themselves have very high HP - most of all Bikers (probably because of extraordinary amounts of consumed alcohol). They even seem to taunt players in clear, human voices. Trivia/Theories * The Bikers may be based off stereotypical desires for power and a need for chaos/anarchy. * The Drunks may be based off gluttony, laziness and alcoholism. * If you try to shoot the Drunks' bottles, there is a chance that they will burst into flames. Category:Painkiller